Love Never Dies
by Petals Open to the Moon
Summary: Ever since Didyme died, Marcus has been an empty man, and not even Aro can renew his interest in the Volturi. But when Aro threatens the love of Edward and Bella, Marcus decides to help them-at the risk of his own life and sanity...
1. Chapter 1: Dead to the World

**Chapter 1: Dead to the World **

Life goes on, even when it seems pointless. Emptiness takes place of feeling, and apathy replaces thought. But at the end of life, there is always the option of death. An eternal sleep to still the pain. All is erased.

For Marcus, this was not an option. He had lived for over three thousand years, and death had yet to visit his suffering soul. The tall vampire sighed and leaned back in his chair, his mind wandering. The light from the stained glass windows above shimmered dimly on his translucent skin. Marcus closed his eyes; not from the brightness, but to avoid Aro's stare of disapproval. Aro wanted him to be involved with the Volturi's doings--in their executions of justice. He despised his friends' apathy and frequently told him so.

"I cannot understand you, Marcus," Aro complained. His black cloak swept impatiently about the floor as he spoke. "You have no consideration for anything we do. How can I incorporate new members into our coven if one of our own leaders shows no enthusiasm whatsoever?"

Marcus wasn't listening. He was thinking of...her. Aro came and took his friend's hand, only to drop it again in disgust. "You're a fool, Marcus," he snapped. "I should have known you'd be dreaming of the past. It's ridiculous. Ridiculous and pathetic." Aro spat the word out, his eyes boring into the vampire's face. There was no reply. Aro stepped closer, a few inches from him.

"She's _gone_, Marcus. _Accept it._"

Marcus looked up wearily, his eyes faintly showing signs of life. When he spoke, his voice was low and hoarse from disuse.

"You're wrong," he whispered.

Aro stepped back and gritted his teeth in frustration. "I can't talk to you. Why can't you accept her death like the rest of us?"

"She meant nothing to you."

"She meant _everything_ to me!" Aro shouted, his voice too harsh. Marcus stared at him. Turning away, Aro made an effort to control himself. "But I had to let her go. I was there, remember?"

Marcus was silent, but then his eyes burned with sudden energy. "I will not remain here, Aro. I cannot stay where I have to remember..._her_...day after day. You have a sufficient number of vampires now, including Caius. You hardly need me."

Aro laughed nervously. "Nonsense, Marcus. Your service is invaluable to me."

"Not anymore."

Aro's face was strangely calm. This had happened before, and he was prepared. He made a signal with his hands, and a lithe vampire appeared in the shadows. Marcus did not see the woman behind him, nor did he notice Aro's silent command.

"And you're still sure you want to leave?" Aro asked casually.

Marcus moved to speak angrily, but the woman fixed her eyes on him in an intense gaze. The hard lines in Marcus' face disappeared like magic, and his body relaxed. "No," he murmured.

Aro's smile grew wider. "I'm glad to hear that, my friend," he said cheerfully. "We will meet again soon."

Marcus nodded in assent and drifted through the door. The deadened expression was on his face again, and his movements were almost machine-like. Aro watched him go with satisfaction.

"Thank you, Chelsea, my love," he said suddenly. The vampire came towards him from behind a marble pillar. Her face was sharp and angular, almost like a cat's. There was a savage beauty about the way she walked, bowing to her master. Aro patted her cheek softly, and brushed a sandy strand of hair from her face. "You are such a help to me, dear one."

She inclined her head and left the room as silently as she had come. Aro looked up, his eyes glittering red in the sunlight. Marcus would never leave. Nor would he ever find out the truth about Didyme and Chelsea. Aro laughed to himself at his own cleverness. Of course, he regretted having the blood of centuries past on his hands and causing his friend pain, but... No. Aro brushed away the thought easily. He had fought hard for his position of power, and certainly deserved it. Didyme's death had been a necessary sacrifice. Marcus would change his mind eventually. It only required a little more patience...

* * *

Aro was wrong, though. All the patience in the world was not sufficient to bring life back into Marcus' soul. He walked the halls of the Volturi's lair like a shadow, his eyes blank and lifeless. Few who gazed upon his gaunt face could suppress a shudder of horror. There was no expression in those eyes, which seemed so pitiless and devoid of feeling. Only a few of the Volturi --Aro, Caius, and Aro's favorite guard, Santiago--knew the true reason behind Marcus' indifference. They could do nothing, though. They were powerless--powerless to stop a force stronger than their own evil. A feeling that went deeper than the very heart of darkness. Love had taken Marcus' heart, and left behind nothing but a shell.

**Warning to the reader: If you are an Aro-fan, I would strongly suggest you NOT read this story all the way through. I'm an Aro-fan also, but I chose to explore some other characters and look at him in a different light. I do have a delicious fanfic romance with Aro coming up, though. Just be patient **

**Thank you everyone who supported my recent story "Heart & Soul." I'm very excited to have finally finished it, and am currently working on "Love Never Dies." Another warning to you soft-hearted, sentimental fans—it IS a tragedy. Try not to cry, my dears **


	2. Chapter 2: An Impossible Love

**Chapter 2: An Impossible Love **

Marcus leaned against the wall, the stones damp under his fingers. His sudden feeling of devotion to the Volturi had worn off after a few hours, but he hadn't the strength to resist, anyway. The pain in his heart intensified, and bewildering visions began to take shape in his mind.

"Didyme." His voice softened to a note of longing that Aro and Caius had never heard. "How I miss you, my love."

His eyes blurred in a haze as a graceful figure appeared on the opposite wall. She seemed to come out of the ancient stones themselves. She looked at him, her eyes sad and beautiful. A halo of light surrounded her golden hair, longer than Marcus remembered. Tears hung like diamonds on her lashes, and he knew he must be dreaming. She _never_ cried. He moved toward the vision, silently begging her to smile, to laugh...to touch him just once. She reached out a hand that looked fragile as glass.

"_Marcus_..." Her voice was so sweet.

"Master?"

A sharp, childish voice broke Marcus' reverie. The vision vanished like smoke, and Jane stood in its place. She stared at the tall vampire curiously. "Are you well?" Her voice held no real concern. Marcus was too weary to be angry with her. He merely nodded his head, motioning for her to speak.

"Aro wants to see you again. He has some interesting news for you, he says."

Marcus sighed and indicated he would come shortly. Jane bowed and walked away, her gray cloak fluttering behind her. What was new? Aro found _everything_ interesting. Life had meaning for him--pleasure and excitement. Marcus slowly walked back to the throne room, and Caius joined him silently on the way. He could feel Didyme's presence vanish behind him as the heavy doors opened. A young human girl stood in the center of the room. A male vampire stood beside her. They both looked about 17, although it was doubtful that was _his _true age. The girl looked absolutely terrified, and was clinging to him. Marcus shook his head. This must be another one of Aro's "experiments." _Maybe it was better Didyme died_, he thought. _She would have never agreed to this. _The thought filled him with shame at his own cowardice. Why was _he_ still here, then?

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro sounded delighted. "Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful?"

Marcus heard Caius snort under his breath. The girl--Bella must be her name--stared at them in fascination. Marcus couldn't remember meeting either of them at all. Had Aro spoken of them before? It must have been one of those times when Marcus' mind was wrapped up in thought, which was quite often. He paused for a moment, sensing the atmosphere around them.

A powerful, intense sensation swept over him. He stepped back, amazed. How was this possible? How could a vampire feel for a mere human so intensely? It was equal on both sides, too. Marcus realized that either of them would lay down their lives for each other...and it looked as if Aro was planning on doing just that. He felt a sudden hatred towards his old friend. How could Aro destroy such a perfect love; such an incredible phenomenon? He would play with them like puppets before cutting their life-strings in one sudden decision. It was beyond cruel.

Marcus saw Aro watching him. He moved forward and unwillingly brushed his fingers against Aro's.

Aro's dark eyes lit up. "Thank you, Marcus," he said. "That's quite interesting."

Marcus moved away and sat down beside Caius, who looked irritated, as usual. Marcus stared at the couple in front of Aro, still overwhelmed by the relationship he had seen. The male vampire had hollows under his eyes, and looked strained. The girl Bella kept looking up at him in amazement, as if she couldn't believe he was really there.

Aro had begun his usual false preliminaries. Marcus sat quietly, but he was really listening to every word his friend said. Edward, the male vampire, had had this relationship with Bella for some time, apparently. His abilities were similar to Aro's, except he could hear thoughts from a distance.

_Ah,_ Marcus thought. _I understand._ Aro just wanted an addition to his "collection." No doubt the girl had some possibility, also.

He was right. Aro was backing away from her now, facing the two on the throne. Marcus couldn't help smiling slightly. For the first time, Aro's power was rebutted. Aro glared at him. The fury was apparent in his face, but he quickly concealed it.

"I wonder if she is immune to our _other_ talents...shall we, Jane?"

Marcus gritted his teeth. He found himself hoping the girl's mysterious gift would continue to hold. Strange. He had never been so concerned about a human before...

Jane turned to smile at Bella, but Edward had already rushed to protect her. Again, that miraculous relationship. He bore Jane's torture bravely as Aro watched with a smile on his face. Marcus felt Caius stand up beside him, also interested. The evil twin released him eventually, only to turn on the girl instead. Bella's face cringed in terror, and her fragile shoulders bent against the pain that was surely coming. But nothing happened. Marcus rejoiced inwardly. He felt the love between the vampire and the girl swell as their relief sank in.

Aro was loving it, of course. "This is _wonderful_!" he cried out jubilantly. "But what shall we do with you now?"

"I won't join you," Edward snapped. Marcus saw his arm wrap around Bella's waist. "And neither will _she_."

"Ah, but that's not an option, I'm afraid."

"So much for your laws," Edward hissed in a voice like venom. Marcus was astonished at his courage.

"Kill them both and get this over with." Caius joined Aro on the marble floor. Felix and the other guards smiled in anticipation.

Aro's eyes flickered back and forth. Marcus knew how much the prospective talents of Edward and Bella meant to him.

"Don't speak nonsense, Caius," he chided. "It would be such a _waste..._" He ran his hand down Bella's cheek slowly, taunting Edward, whose jaw clenched in anger. "No," Aro continued, stepping away again. "Better to keep them here until this dilemma can be properly decided. Do you agree, my brothers?"

Marcus rolled his eyes. Technically, due to his bond with Didyme, he _was_ Aro's brother, but now--Marcus swallowed painfully--now that _she_ was gone, he considered that relationship dissolved. The same held true for Caius, but _his_ opinions were usually on par with Aro's. Where death was concerned, anyway.

"Alright," Caius snapped. "But if they don't agree to your offer soon, you know what it will mean."

Edward's face was suddenly empty. Bella turned her face into his chest, and Marcus heard a sob break from her throat. That did it. For the first time in centuries, Marcus rose from his chair and spoke.

"Leave them in peace."

Aro and Caius turned, their faces astonished. Even Jane and Alec, with their usual blank expressions, turned to stare at him. He ignored them all, his eyes focused on Aro only.

"Let them go, Aro."

The calm mask was back, and Aro laughed affectionately. "Ah, Marcus. You are a sentimentalist like myself. Of _course_ we will not harm them--"

"Aro..." Caius complained.

"--but surely you understand why I can't just let them go free? Bella, for one, knows too much. Secondly, our friend Edward will clearly never consent to change her. Is that correct?" He turned misty eyes towards Edward, who nodded. _His_ eyes, however, were watching Marcus, who remembered the young vampire's gift. _I want to help you_, Marcus spoke subconsciously. Edward still looked shocked at what he'd heard.

"Don't you agree?" Aro persisted, watching both of them curiously.

"If you must, Aro. But swear not to harm them."

"Of course."

Caius scoffed angrily, sweeping out of the room. He threw an icy look at Marcus before leaving.

"Take them away," ordered Aro. "But keep them in separate rooms."

Edward's breath caught, and Bella clung to him in panic. Marcus felt their pain flood through him.

"Is that really necessary, Aro?" he demanded, but his friend was beyond reasoning with. A hard smile fixed on his face as he replied, "We can't have them plotting together, can we? I'm taking every precaution, dear brother. They will _not _escape before we reach a decision."

Demetri took Bella's arm firmly, and yanked her away from Edward's grasp. She screamed, the sound cutting Marcus to the heart. A beautiful face flashed before his eyes, the mouth open in terror. He hadn't seen Didyme die, but he had imagined it over and over again--could he have saved her? He understood Bella's pain. Understood more than anything else...

The room was silent. Edward had been dragged away by Felix's huge form, with Jane following to ensure he didn't resist.

Marcus looked at Bella, who made no resistance. She stumbled numbly behind Demetri, tears making wet trails down her cheeks. 


	3. Chapter 3: An Unlikely Friendship

**Chapter 3: An Unlikely Friendship **

"Bella?"

There was no reply. _Why would she?_ Marcus thought. _She's in the midst of monsters. _He nodded to Demetri, who carefully pushed open the stone door. Marcus walked in slowly, looking around for the human girl.

After Aro had tore Edward and Bella apart from each other, he had been disappointed when Marcus left immediately. He wanted to find out why his friend had spoken out so suddenly. _Perhaps Chelsea's power is growing more effective,_ Aro mused to himself. _Our patience has indeed paid off._ He asked Marcus to stay for a moment, but Marcus declined firmly. He felt that he had to get out of that room before his rage at Aro made itself known.

He walked through the doors, shooing away his bodyguards impatiently. They weren't even necessary. Just a show for guests to think the ancients were as fragile as they seemed. Marcus scoffed. As if that were even true.

He walked alone for a long time, not realizing where he was going, until he found himself outside a small cell. Demetri was locking it with a sort of hidden spring. _Demetri. This must be where they put the girl._

"Is she in there?" he asked softly. Demetri bowed and nodded assent. "Open the door," Marcus ordered. Demetri obeyed him, and Marcus called out her name. "Bella?"

When there was no reply, he stepped inside to look for her. It was appalling. The ceiling dripped onto moldy stonework, and a few slivers of light crept in through a window in the top corner. The place smelled of rot and decay. It wasn't a room. It was a dungeon. _Does Aro know she was put here? Is Edward's cell similar?_

"Bella?" Marcus called again. His keen eyes spotted a shadow in the darkest corner. He motioned for Demetri to leave, and walked closer.

"Who is there?" a frightened voice whispered.

"My name is Marcus. I wish to speak with you."

The shadow shifted, and Bella crept out into the light. Her face was streaked with tears, and strands of hair stuck to the wetness. A bruise darkened her upper cheekbone, as if she'd been shoved roughly to the ground. Marcus stepped back into the shadows so as not to frighten her. He knew what a gaunt picture his face could be.

Bella's lips trembled. "Are you here to kill me?"

"No, I want to help you. You and Edward."

She started at the name. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. He is safe, though."

A single tear fell from Bella's eyes to the ground. She looked at Marcus with something like fear mixed with hope.

"You..." she tried to see his face better. "You were the one who--who spoke for us."

"Yes."

"Why?" Her question took him by surprise. It was so sudden; so full of blatant honesty. He drew his cloak closer about his shoulders, though the cold air didn't bother him. "Aro told you about our powers, didn't he?" he asked.

Bella nodded. Her skin was so pale. Almost as pale as a vampire's. "He said _you_ saw...relationships."

"I do. The power of your love for Edward astonished me. I am still amazed at the strangeness of it all. But there is another reason. You reminded me of--" Marcus hesitated. Did he have the right to betray his secret to a human? Pain gripped his thoughts, making it hard for him to continue. He stepped into the light, and Bella gasped softly.

Marcus' smile was sad. "You're frightened of me. I understand that. Please believe me when I say I only want to help you."

Bella nodded. Astonishment was plain on her face. The kind words she was hearing sharply contrasted with the forbidding appearance of the vampire before her. And yet, looking closely, she fancied she could see something different about his eyes. The red color that was so terrifying in Aro's eyes was softened by Marcus' expression of gentle sadness. He looked at her, the pained smile still on his face. "I want to help you, because I know what you're going through. It happened to me once."

He moved closer. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I am about to tell you."

Bella stood up and held out her hand. "I promise." Marcus admired her bravery. He touched his hand quickly to hers; aware of how strange it must feel to her warm skin. He examined her face before moving away. Her eyes were a pure, beautiful brown, and incredibly deep. Her skin was almost translucent, which surprised Marcus. So brave, yet so breakable...

He turned away, and Bella sank wearily to the floor. Her eyes never left him, though, as he began to tell his story. He told it slowly, with great effort, as if each word hurt him.

And it did. More than Bella realized.


	4. Chapter 4: Marcus' Tragedy

**Chapter 4: A Tragic Love **

"You don't know, perhaps, that Aro once had a sister," Marcus began. He saw the surprise on Bella's face. "Yes, I know it seems strange. It was thousands of years ago. Aro, Caius, and I were not brothers, merely friends who were alone in a world devoid of real civilization. We didn't know who had changed us, but we were probably the first vampires in the European continent. You've heard of the celebration in my name?"

Bella smiled. "St. Marcus Day."

"Yes."

"Why do they wear red?"

"The people of Volterra believe that a priest named "Father Marcus" rid the city of vampires in the earliest centuries. The color red symbolizes victory over evil, as well as the blood shed when vampires _did_ plague the city. Sometimes they burn their flags and cloaks, keeping the ashes in jars in their houses. This was similar to how the undead were killed."

Bella's face was thoughtful. "Is the legend true?"

Marcus shook his head. "No. Aro and I did not come to Italy until decades later, where we met Caius. And of course, _Didyme_ had already been with us for some time..." His voice faltered.

"Didyme?" The name was strange on Bella's tongue. It had an exotic beauty to it. "Was she Aro's--"

"Yes. His sister. He changed her while we were planning to travel to Italy. I was against it. 'Leave the girl out of it,' I said. I was young and as eager as Aro for power. He had a plan to overthrow the coven in Romania, and gain complete control. How could a frail-looking girl benefit us? But Aro was insistent. I think he hoped she would have an ability as powerful as his."

"But she didn't," Bella guessed.

"No," Marcus smiled softly. "She did. But it meant nothing to Aro. It was incredible. She could... create happiness."

Bella's eyes widened. She had seen only terrifying powers in the Volturi. Powers bent towards evil. But this...

"There was nothing for Aro to do but bring her with us. We met some others who agreed to serve our cause. Santiago, for example. And Chelsea with her mate Corin. Santiago had no great power, but his sinister appearance impressed Aro. He became Aro's personal guard until Renata came along decades later. Chelsea, as far as I know, has no powers either. Corin's power was simple, but useful to us. He is a tracker almost as experienced as Demetri. And so the six of us continued on to Italy, demolishing smaller covens on the way. It was a bloody fight for power, and Didyme hated it."

Marcus paused, covering his eyes for a moment. When the pain of remembering had passed, he continued. "It was beyond frustrating to Aro. He said that when Didyme's gift surrounded him, he couldn't concentrate. He said that battles weren't won by love and happiness. He cursed her gift, and frequently ordered her out of his sight. But I noticed that she always came back. She forgave Aro every time, and even _he_ could not resist. An aura of happiness was everywhere she went. We all loved her. Even Santiago, with his vicious nature, was kind to Didyme. She was our light in a time of darkness and vampiric wars." Marcus' eyes were far away. "By the time we met Caius in Italy, I was already deeply in love with her."

He looked at Bella, who was listening intently. A soft expression lit up her face. _She would have loved Didyme,_ he thought.

"I have always preferred peace and quiet. I would take walks by myself, away from Aro's continuous scheming. He got along quite well with Caius, whom I've never liked. You've probably already guessed at his personality. He had a fiery temper and a malice that shocked even Aro. He had no gifts, but a fierce devotion to Aro's cause. That was enough, I suppose."

"Did Aro know?" Bella asked suddenly.

"Know what?"

"That you and Didyme..." she stopped.

"Ah," The far away look came into his eyes again. "No, not at first. As I said, I would often escape their plotting, and after a while, Didyme came with me. Our minds were so similar. I told her that I, too, hated fighting, but I had promised to help Aro achieve control. Once we abolished Romania, there'd be no need for bloodshed. We would have power over all. _'But why does it matter, Marcus?'_ she asked me. I tried to explain, but cruelty and evil were unknown to her. She made me realize how cruel my own actions had been. I felt a peace of mind in her presence that vanished as soon as I saw Aro and Caius. I began to despise their evil. Didyme and I grew very close, but I didn't dare tell her my true feelings. How many had told her the same? _Everyone_ loved her. I was just one of many. So when she confessed that she loved me one day, I was filled with a happiness I had never known." Marcus' face was in the light, and Bella could see him clearly. It was remarkable the change that had come over his features. The dead look of boredom was replaced by an ethereal happiness. It was true, she thought. He really did love her. She began, slowly, to dread the outcome of the story...


	5. Chapter 5: Marcus' Tragedy continued

**Chapter 5: Marcus' Tragedy (continued...) **

"She loved me," Marcus repeated. "I couldn't believe it. I was overcome with happiness. I didn't want to tell Aro, but of course he found out. He always does." Marcus' voice was bitter. "You could never hide anything from him. He questioned Didyme about where she went by herself, and she told him the truth in all innocence. Aro came to me, surprised, a few days later. '_Why didn't you tell me, my friend?' _he smiled. _'Nothing gives me greater pleasure than to see my sister happy. Be with her by all means.'_ I was grateful he agreed, but also a little uneasy. I hadn't told him the second part of my secret. I didn't want to stay with his growing coven of vampires. They were all rogues, anyway. Bloodthirsty monsters that followed Aro in a blind desire for power. I stayed with him for a few more decades, too cowardly to do anything else. But Didyme grew restless. She was incredibly sensitive, and the evil surrounding her brother shocked her. _'Let's go Marcus,'_ she begged me. _'Let's go away together. I want to see the world with you, love. Aro will understand.'_"

Marcus shook his head sadly. "She was so beautiful, Bella. You can't even imagine. Sometimes I felt like Aro had created a goddess, not a vampire. A goddess of light."

"What did she look like?" Bella asked softly.

Marcus reached towards a ray of sunlight in the cell. His hand hung there, motionless, glistening. "She had the most exquisite face. Like a fairy, almost. Her eyes were red, of course, but sparkled like jewels when she laughed. And she was always laughing. It sounded like music. I especially remember her beautiful hair..." Marcus rubbed his fingers together, as if he could feel the strands of Didyme's hair. "It was the color of gold. She would let me comb it for her sometimes, and I would watch it fall past her knees in one long stream of light. Beautiful. Like her soul. We lived for each other, Bella," he said suddenly, staring at her.

Bella nodded. She thought of Edward silently. "I understand."

Marcus withdrew from the light--a dark foreshadowing. "But I digress. As I said, Didyme wanted to leave. I couldn't refuse her, so I went to Aro and told him our plans. He took it surprisingly well. _'If you must, Marcus,_ I remember him saying. _'But we shall miss both of you.'_ I apologized for leaving him, but he had control of Romania now, and was getting along fine. He gave Didyme and me his blessing, and we made plans together. It was a very happy time for us."

"Then one day, I left her for a few hours. I went to get something for her; I don't remember what. Some sort of gift before we set off on our journey. I told her I would return soon. She promised to wait for me, and I left. I was only gone for half an hour when I decided to save it for later as a surprise. I hurried back, to where we'd been sitting, and then..."

Marcus turned away suddenly, his dark hair concealing his face. Bella was sore and cold from sitting on the stone floor, but she hardly noticed it. Her eyes were fixed on Marcus' figure. "And then...?" she whispered.

"Then..." Marcus repeated hoarsely. "I saw the blood."

A cold feeling pricked at Bella's heart.

"The bench where we had been sitting was in ruins. A trickle of red stained the stone and the floor, which was cracked in several places. I found several golden hairs, along with a blue ribbon that Didyme had been wearing about her throat. With growing horror, I followed the bloody stain until it disappeared outside. There was no other trace of her. I ripped the door off its hinges, screaming Didyme's name, but no one answered. I stood there, frozen, until the door behind me opened. Aro came in, his face paler than usual. Santiago and Chelsea followed him, dragging with them two vampires clothed in filthy rags. Aro came toward me, taking my hands in his. _'Marcus,'_ he murmured. _'I'm so sorry. We tried to get there in time, but...' _

"I shoved him away, staring wildly at the beggar vampires. They, too, were covered in blood. With a cry of horror I saw similar golden strands on their clothing. Their red eyes stared up at me, cold and unrepentant. They had killed my darling. I was sure of it."

Marcus covered his eyes in agony. "That was the only time I've ever lost complete control of myself. I rushed forward like a madman, ripping Didyme's murderers to shreds. Looking back, I thought I saw Aro smiling, but his expression quickly changed to anger. _'They were justly punished!'_ he shouted. _'Let them suffer for their crimes!'_ He laid a hand on my shoulder, his face contorted with misery. _'I loved her too, Marcus,'_ he whispered empathetically. I stared in front of me, still past all reason. He nodded to Santiago and Chelsea, and they left me standing alone in the room, strewn with Didyme's blood and the meager bits of vampire remains."

Marcus stopped, unable to continue. Only then did Bella realize she was crying.

"I'm sorry... Marcus," she whispered, using his name for the first time. "I'm so sorry."

The dark shadow in the corner remained silent. The sunlight faded as time passed. Bella, her voice trembling, finally dared to speak. "What did you do?"

Marcus' voice was empty. "What _could_ I do? I burned the vampire's remains, along with everything else I found, and tried to forget. I've never asked Aro the details of her death. I don't want to know. I would rather remember her as she was--beautiful and happy. But even now...now when I think of it, it hurts. Not a day goes by when I don't feel her beside me."

"But hasn't it gotten easier? Over many centuries?"

Marcus shook his head in smiling despair. "You don't understand. Don't you see, Bella? She was my life. Imagine Edward gone out of _your_ life forever."

Bella's voice was faint. "He was. Almost."

"Well, then, don't you see? All the happiness; the aura of love and beauty Didyme emanated to me was from _her_. She made _everything_ beautiful. So when she left..." His voice broke. "I couldn't...couldn't go on. I stayed with Aro, because there was nothing else. I stay here still, because there is no other future for me." His dark eyes were hopeful. "_That's_ why I want to help you. I have seen your relationship with Edward. I know what Aro is capable of. I've seen him do it to humans and vampires alike. But I can't let him do this." Marcus was speaking more to himself now. "I _won't_ let him."

He turned back to Bella, who hadn't moved. "I have shared with you _my_ story. Don't let my brothers destroy _yours_. Let me help you, Bella. Let me help you and Edward escape."

Bella rose. The face of the gaunt vampire was so wretched, it made her heart ache inside of her. She stepped forward quickly, and laid a warm hand on his. "Thank you," she said fervently. She touched his cold, hollow cheek. She could almost see the soul that Didyme had loved. There was a softness behind those dark eyes.

"I think she's still with you," Bella whispered. She hardly knew what she was saying, but it somehow made sense.

Marcus said nothing. He could feel a bond growing between them; the bond of two souls who have suffered, and are suddenly joined in friendship.


	6. Chapter 6: Join Or Die

**Chapter 6: "Join or Die" **

Keeping his promise to Bella meant that Marcus had to watch her constantly. He drifted past her cell everyday, assuring her that Edward was still safe. Aro, thankfully, wasn't too suspicious. He was merely overjoyed at Marcus' sudden activeness in the Volturi, and his interest in Bella and Edward. _He sees the potential, too, no doubt,_ he thought with satisfaction. He was so assured of this that he refrained from asking Marcus his thoughts. This was a good thing, since his ideas couldn't be farther from the truth. Harder to get rid of was Chelsea. Her design in life seemed to be spying on others, even when Aro didn't command her to do so. She followed Marcus frequently, and it was only through his own cleverness that he managed to evade her. He could have ordered her away, of course, but that would've only raised Aro's suspicions. And Marcus had to keep his planning secret at all costs. He had failed Didyme. He wouldn't fail Bella.

But even Marcus couldn't protect her from some things. One morning, as he entered the throne room, Marcus heard Aro ask Jane to go fetch her. "I want to try something," he said cheerfully. Out of the corner of his eyes, Marcus saw Heidi and Demetri duck through a low door. They were both smiling in anticipation. Marcus stood up. He knew where they were going, and what they would bring back. If Jane were to bring Bella _now_...

"Never mind, Jane," he said sharply. "I'll get her." He brushed past the little girl, flinging open the doors. He heard Aro say something after him, but he didn't stop. He swept down the long corridors until he reached Bella's cell.

"Bella?" he whispered.

Her face appeared at the window, and she looked frightened. "Is Edward alright?" she asked.

"Yes. You need to come, though." He opened the door with the hidden spring, and she stepped outside.

"What is it?"

"Aro wants to see you," he said grimly. His heart swelled with pity at the look of terror on her face. "Don't worry. I think--I'm almost certain it's because his power failed last time. He wants to try again."

Bella nodded, but she was quiet as she followed behind Marcus. He walked slower than usual, and it wasn't just to keep up with her human pace. He was testing the air, letting his senses tell him if Heidi and Demetri had returned from their mission yet. As they neared the doors of the throne room, Bella stepped in front of him eagerly. She was certain Edward was in there, although Marcus hadn't said so. He watched her, amused... until a sweet scent drifted to him through the doors.

"Bella, stop!" He reached out, grabbing her gently by the arm. She looked at him, astonished, as he pulled her back around the corner. The smell was stronger now, and he could hear a high-pitched sound like a scream. He looked at Bella anxiously, but she was clueless. He kept forgetting that human senses weren't as acute as a vampire's.

"Wait," he whispered, standing in front of her protectively. She looked up at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" Her voice changed to panic. "Is it Edward?"

Marcus' face was pained. "No."

"Then what?"

He sighed. "Bella, I promised to help you. Please don't ask questions. There are just some things about us that you shouldn't know."

This didn't calm Bella's fears, but she accepted his answer. After a few minutes, Marcus led her back carefully, opening the door a crack. He could still smell it, but Aro looked impatient. He had waited too long, and soon he would send his little demon children after Bella. Marcus looked back at Bella once, and opened the doors.

"At last!" Aro spoke, irritated. "What kept you, Marcus?"

Marcus saw Bella's eyes widening. Even she could sense the smell that permeated the room. It smelt of death. Blood, terror, and the bodies of humans that had only recently served to feed the Volturi's undying thirst.

Marcus evaded Aro's question. He hated to leave Bella, but he let go of her arm and drifted up the steps to sit down. His eyes never left the human girl in the center of the room. She was motionless. Marcus saw a single tear fall down her cheek, and her horror washed over him. _Bella isn't a fool,_ he thought sadly. _She knows what happened here._

"Ah, Bella, we've missed you," sang Aro. Jane looked anything but happy. Clearly, she had not forgiven Bella for deflecting her evil powers. Marcus saw Alec lay a hand on his sister's arm, but she pushed him away, pouting.

Aro was pacing in front of Bella. "Curious how Edward never told us of your strange abilities," he said. "But no matter. I was wondering if I might try for myself one more time?"

Bella didn't move, but he took her hand anyway. There was a moment of silence.

"Ah..." Aro sighed. "Still nothing." He stepped away, only to turn back suddenly. "Won't you join us, Bella?" he asked. His voice was filled with longing. Marcus looked at her. _Refuse,_ he begged her silently. _Please._

Bella looked directly into Aro's eyes. "No," she said clearly. Marcus heaved a sigh of relief.

He hadn't, however, thought of Aro's reaction.

"Edward has influenced you, I see," Aro said tightly. His smile seemed frozen on his face. "Hopefully, though, I can persuade you to change your mind." Aro snapped his fingers once, and the doors opened. Felix entered, dragging Edward with him.

Marcus had never found where Aro kept Edward, but he had at least been able to obtain information on whether or not he was still alive. Now, seeing him for the first time in weeks, Marcus was shocked at the young vampire's appearance. Deep hollows had carved themselves into Edward's cheekbones, making him look as gaunt as Marcus. His clothes were filthy, and his eyes were black as pitch. _They've been starving him_, Marcus realized. He leveled a look of deep hatred towards Aro, but it was unnoticed. Caius, also, seemed pleased.

"Broken yet, Edward?" he mocked bitingly.

Edward didn't answer. He had seen Bella, and a marvelous change lit up his countenance. "Bella," he whispered. She smiled at him, her eyes soft with happy tears.

Marcus closed his eyes. It was so hard for him to witness this....this beautiful love between them. Things he'd rather forget...

"I was just asking Bella if she would join our little family," Aro informed Edward.

Edward's eyes blazed with triumph. "She said no, didn't she? So much for your plans, Aro."

Aro shook a finger at him reprovingly. "Ah, but there's more to it than you think."

There was a brief silence. Marcus watched as Edward's eyes grew wide with horror. With a snarl of rage, the young vampire rushed at Aro, lunging for his throat. In a flash, Felix grabbed his arms, and Demetri snaked a hand around Edward's neck.

"You wouldn't _dare_," he hissed at Aro.

Bella looked horrified and bewildered at the same time. She wasn't the only one.

"What is this game, Aro?" demanded Marcus, rising.

Aro turned towards him. When he spoke, his voice was soft as honey. "_You_ ask this, Marcus? I would have thought that you of all people would know the rules." Aro looked fondly at Bella, his red eyes hungry. "It's quite simple, really. Either our charming friends here join us, or--"

"You will kill them."

Aro ignored his brother. "...or they suffer the consequences of going against the Volturi." he smiled. "You see I am not wholly without mercy, my dear Edward. You are both technically free to go, but _only_ if one of you promises to stay behind with us."

Marcus drew breath sharply. He should have known there'd be another side to this offer.

Edward looked at Bella, and then back at Aro. His eyes were blazing. "I would rather die," he snarled.

Aro sighed. "So stubborn, the both of you. It's a pity, really." He lifted his hand, and Santiago and Alessandra immediately stood beside him. His white hand gestured to Bella. The two Spanish vampires were across the floor in a second, and Bella's form was hidden under their gray cloaks. They left the room before Edward or Marcus could react.

"No!" Edward writhed in the grasp of Aro's guard. His face was desperate. "Please! I'll join!"

Aro smiled a ghastly smile. "It's too late, my friend. You had your chance. Besides, Bella will make a much more powerful addition to our family." His hand absently reached out and stroked Jane's hair. "Yes..." he whispered. "_Very_ powerful."

Once Edward had been dragged, still fighting with rage, from the room, Aro turned to his brothers. Caius looked back at him, his eyes pleased, but the chair on which Marcus had sat was empty.


	7. Chapter 7: I'm Trying, My Love

**Chapter 7: "I'm Trying, My Love" **

Marcus paced up and down his room, breathing harder than usual. Every now and then he stopped, pounding a fist against the wall. It was all his fault. He should have tried harder. Should have gotten Bella and Edward out in time. Now they were divided forever, and even Edward seemed to have lost hope.

Marcus thought of Aro, and his teeth clenched together viciously. He knew what Aro would do. He pictured Bella cringing against Aro's bed, her mouth open in a silent scream, as Aro curved a cruel hand against her soft, white throat...

Marcus tore apart a chair that stood in his way. He stood there, shaking, debris and wood splinters surrounding him.

"_Marcus..."_

The silvery voice shattered his anger, and a sob escaped Marcus' throat. He turned to see Didyme standing behind him.

"I'm trying, my love," he whispered. "_Help me_."

Her eyes looked at him sadly, but gave no answer. He begged the vision once more, and she lifted one finger, as if urging him forward. He followed the ghostly apparition out the door. They walked down several candlelit hallways, and it was difficult for Marcus to follow her wavering form. For a while, he lost sight of her entirely. He wandered alone, seizing his hair in frustration. Then, while passing by Aro's chambers, he moved back in shock. Didyme stood there, her frail hand pointing through the door.

"What is it?" he asked. "What is in there?"

She floated towards him in silence, her dazzling face too close, too unreal...

Marcus blinked, then opened his eyes. She had disappeared.

**Thank you, everyone, who has waited so patiently for more of this story. I've gotten several nice reviews for it, and although I know it's terribly sad, I appreciate your reading it. I will be working on "Love Never Dies," "Love at First Bite," and my Aro/romance story all this summer. I will not be able to post until July, probably (lack of having a computer after May 22****nd****), but I can guarantee at least two finished stories by then. Until then, dear readers. I'll miss you **


	8. Chapter 8: I Know Where She Is

**Chapter 8: "I Know Where She Is" **

"Bella?"

Marcus knocked harder, fear in his heart. Had Aro already taken her?

"Bella!"

Someone moved in the cell, and he sighed in relief. But it was not Bella that appeared at the barred window.

"Edward!" Marcus blurted out the name in shock. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing," Edward said. His voice was lifeless, but his eyes were dark and angry.

"But this isn't where you were before?"

"No. I don't know why they put me here."

"But..." Marcus paused, looking at him carefully. "This was _Bella's_ cell."

Edward stared up at him, and his eyes widened in terror. "_What?_"

Marcus bowed his head, unable to look at Edward's face. "Then it is just as I feared. He's not wasting any time."

"Aro?"

"Yes."

Edward grasped the bars. His face was deathly pale. "Did you come to help me? Help her?"

_I already promised you that, Edward. _

Edward smiled painfully. "Thank you, Marcus."

The gaunt vampire nodded his head, then pressed the spring to open the door. Edward rushed outside quickly, but Marcus held him back. "Stop," he said. "If you want Bella back alive, then you must be more cautious. We have to think this through."

Edward was clearly impatient. "Yes, but there's no time."

"I know," Marcus said, closing his eyes.

"Do you know where she is?"

Marcus ignored him for a moment, thinking hard. Then suddenly, like a ray of light, a face permeated his thoughts. _Didyme_. He saw her standing with frightened eyes, pointing to a door...

"Ah..."

Edward stared at him. "What?"

"I know where she is."


	9. Chapter 9: Hidden Prison

**Chapter 9: Hidden Prison **

"I don't like it," said Edward. He and Marcus stood in front of Aro's chambers. Every few seconds, Edward peered uneasily down the hall. "You're sure no one ever comes here?"

"Aro wouldn't let his guard near this place, if Bella was in here. She wouldn't last a moment." Marcus examined the wall. "No, he'll most likely guard her himself."

Edward ground his teeth. "Is he there now?"

"I don't know." Marcus found what he was looking for. A hidden spring built into the network of ancient stones and dust. Before he pressed it, he sensed a light movement on the other side, like someone walking. He turned to Edward.

"Do you promise to do exactly as I say, no matter what happens?" he said intently.

Edward nodded.

"Then wait here for me."

"No!" Edward protested. "That's asking too much. If Bella's _really_ in there-"

Marcus grabbed him by the shoulders, silencing him. "_Listen!_" he whispered fiercely. "You aren't helping her this way! If there is a guard on the other side of that door, or Aro is with her, it would be disastrous if they saw you! _I _must go, because I am free of suspicion. Do you not understand?"

Edward closed his eyes, fighting to control himself. "You're right," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Now hide yourself," said Marcus in a gentler tone. "I will come for you when I've found her."

He waited until Edward had disappeared into the shadows, then reached for the hidden spring.

* * *

A tall, feminine form turned as he entered. "Marcus? What are _you_ doing here?"

Marcus was surprised to see Heidistanding behind the door. She peered at him in the dim light. "Does Aro want something?"

"Yes. Felix and Demetri will be returning soon, and they need your help in amassing more humans. I will watch over Bella for now." The words flowed smoothly from Marcus' lips. He'd always been a good liar. His face was blank and unconcerned.

Heidi, however, was not convinced. "Since when are _you_ Aro's messenger?" she mocked. "And how did you know she was here?"

"You can leave now, Heidi," Marcus ordered.

"I think not, my lord. Aro would bite my head off if I left his precious charge." She pouted, clearly not happy with her job.

Marcus leaned forward, pulling something from his cloak. Heidi's eyes glittered when she saw the jewels in Marcus' palm. "You can leave _now_," he whispered menacingly. Heidi trembled, then snatched the ruby necklace from his hand. It had to be worth more than anything _she'd _ever had. It was more than she could resist. "Fine," she hissed. "She's _your_ responsibility now." Heidi disappeared through the door, and Marcus heard the quick tapping of her boots fade off in the distance.

He spun around. There was no time to waste. "Bella?" he whispered anxiously. He stepped further into the room. Aro's bed was in the far corner, hung with rich crimson draping. Of course it was never used, but Aro had always loved the effect it had. The silken carpet softened Marcus' footsteps as he felt his way towards the darkest corners of the room. Nothing. Marcus searched frantically. What if Didyme's ghost had lied? What if Bella were dead already? What if-

"Stop it!" he hissed to himself. "You'll find her!"

He struck his fist against the wall again, and was turning away when a low cry caught his ear. He pressed his face to the stones, listening intently. "Bella?" he whispered. "Can you hear me? Are you there?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes..." he heard her moan softly.

There was no visible opening, and he was running out of time. "Move away from the wall," he ordered. He heard her shuffle away. With all the force left in his ancient body, Marcus smashed himself into the wall. The stones trembled, and a rain of debris fell down on his head. He rammed into it again, and this time, there was an audible creak as the wall moved. He called out again to Bella in warning, and stood back. The following crash was loud enough for Marcus to grit his teeth and pray that no one would hear. When the dust finally cleared, he wedged himself through the large hole he'd made, and groped until he felt Bella's unconscious body. A large stone had struck her arm, which hung uselessly. She was unconscious.

Marcus was relieved to find her heart was still beating. Holding the injured girl in his arms, he struck some stones out of his way and hurried back to where Edward was waiting.


	10. Chapter 10: How Can I Tell Him?

**Chapter 10: How Can I Tell Him? **

Edward sighed. Every breath he took caused him pain. He couldn't believe Marcus had convinced him to stay behind. "Let him find her," he whispered. "Let her be..." _Alive._ He couldn't say it aloud. This was the third time in his life he had considered death. Easy for a human. Nearly impossible for a vampire. Bella only knew about the second time: when he'd tried to kill himself, because he believed _she_ was dead. He'd never told her what no one else knew. The darker days, long ago. Not even Carlisle knew about the suicidal thoughts he'd had in the months he'd spent alone-wandering the streets like a rebellious teenager. Murdering other murderers. Telling himself that his actions were acceptable...as long as another life was spared.

Footsteps echoed along the hallway, and Edward shrank back, his reverie broken. To his horror, the vampire that appeared was not Marcus, but his raven-haired brother. He was flanked by the ever-present Renata and Santiago.

_Oh, please,_ Edward begged silently. _Please don't open the door._

Aro, however, seemed to have other things on his mind besides Bella. He conversed with Santiago, his mouth pressed tight with anger. "I'm telling you," Edward heard him say, "I've had enough of his moods and sneaking around. He's behaving like a child. When you find him, tell him of my displeasure."

"And the girl, my lord?"

Aro smiled. It was a terrible sight on his waxen face. "Ah yes," he chuckled softly. "We mustn't keep _Bella_ waiting."

Edward imagined wrapping his fingers around Aro's throat.

A few moments passed, and Aro whispered something else that escaped Edward's hearing. Santiago bowed, and was walking away when Aro suddenly spoke again. "Santiago," he said. "You don't suppose he's found out?"

"Who, my lord?"

"Marcus."

Santiago ran a hand through his long, black hair. "That was centuries ago. Why would it matter now?"

Aro nodded. "Yes," he mused. "Why would it?"

Santiago disappeared, and Aro glided in the opposite direction-past his room-a hair's breadth from where Edward hid.

When the vampires left, there was utter silence in the dark hallway. Edward had not moved since Aro had started speaking. He didn't stand up to see if Marcus had found Bella. He didn't make a sound. Horror was trickling through his veins, tinged by an overwhelming sadness. A sweet face filled his thoughts, stained red with blood. The mouth was open in shock, and a man in a cloak laughed silently to himself.

Edward let out a low breath. It sounded more like a sob.

_Marcus... _he thought, burying his head in his hands. _How can I tell Marcus?_


	11. Chapter 11: The Awful Truth

**Chapter 11: The Awful Truth **

Edward sat that way, filled with sorrow, when he heard a strange sound in the distance. It was muffled through the stone walls, but resembled a sound like rocks falling. Then all was still. He leaped to his feet. He was just about to crash through the door himself, when a bulky shadow appeared.

"Bella!" he cried, upon seeing Marcus. The huge vampire laid Bella in his arms carefully. "Careful of her arm," he whispered. "It's broken." He shook his head, ashamed. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I couldn't get through any other way. At least she wasn't hurt worse."

Edward looked up at him. His golden eyes were deep and sincere. "Thank you."

Marcus nodded briefly. "We have to leave."

Edward pressed Bella's face to his chest. She still hadn't regained consciousness. "Who was behind the door?"

"Heidi. Don't worry about her. She's easy to persuade." Marcus motioned Edward to follow him. "Come with me."

They wandered down several dark corridors, the vampires and the human, until Marcus saw a tiny light winking at them in the distance. He rushed forward eagerly, almost stumbling down a flight of stairs in his haste.

"Marcus? Where are you taking us?" Marcus could hear the agitation in Edward's voice. He didn't feel safe here. Wanted to get Bella out of this devil's den as soon as possible. They walked a bit further, and Marcus stopped. The pinpoint of light shone to their left, peering through the wall like a guide.

"Wait," he whispered. He brushed away some dust and cobwebs, and hope filled his heart. It was still here. He had often come here-to this secret hideaway-to escape Aro's evil designs. Didyme had loved it the moment she'd seen it. _'It's so perfect, Marcus,'_ she'd laughed musically. _'How did you ever find it?' _

Marcus turned to Edward. An actual smile touched his grim face. "I found it," he whispered. "Come!"

He pushed aside a wooden bar, rotting with age, and tore out the metal files that held the hidden door in place. It broke easily under Marcus' fist. How long had it been since he'd been down here? Too long. Centuries, perhaps. The light poured out in abundance, and Marcus looked back with joy. Edward's face was aglow with scintillating rays, and Bella's soft eyes peered over his arm. Marcus led them through the light and into a small courtyard. Brilliant light filtered inside from several broken glass windows about twenty feet above them.

"What is this place?" whispered Edward in awe.

"Just a place I would go, sometimes. When I needed to be alone." _Where Didyme and I would go..._

Edward's head jerked up upon hearing her name. "Marcus," he began softly, but the vampire was already lost in thought... in memory. The broken bench was still there. So were her favorite roses, entwined around it. Nothing had changed.

"Wait here," he said suddenly. "No one ever comes down here anymore, but I must be certain we weren't followed."

When Marcus was gone, Edward looked down at Bella. She was in great pain, but tried not to show it. "Poor Marcus," she murmured. She bit her lip, clutching at her arm. "I think this is where he lost her."

"Who?" said Edward, startled.

"Didyme." Bella spoke the name with reverence. "This is where the newborns took her." Her voice trembled. She looked up at Edward, bewildered. "But you already know this, right? You must have heard his thoughts."

Edward was very pale. "Bella," he stammered. His fingers tenderly brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Bella, there's-there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Marcus returned after a few minutes. Thank God, they were still there. He was about to speak, when he noticed the change in their expressions. Edward had his arm around Bella, who was standing up. They both avoided his eyes.

"What happened?" Marcus asked anxiously. "Did you see someone?"

Bella turned her eyes toward him. They were filled with tears. "Marcus..." she choked. "I-I'm..."

Edward reached out gently, pressing his fingers against her mouth. "Shhh..." he murmured.

"What is this, Edward?"

Edward turned unwillingly, his face empty.

"Didyme..." Bella whispered. Edward hushed her, but it was too late. Marcus rushed forward, his voice eager. "Didyme? What do you know of her? What are you hiding from me?"

Edward bowed his head, but Marcus wrenched his face up, violent in his desperation. He spoke through clenched teeth. "I saved Bella for you. You _cannot_ do this to me."

Silence. "I read his mind," Edward said slowly. "Aro passed by, while you were saving Bella, and I...I heard him."

"And?"

"I know how Didyme _truly_ died."

Marcus grew deathly pale. "What are you saying?"

"He killed her, Marcus."

"That's a lie," Marcus' voice was shaking now. "She was dragged off by newborns. Aro saw it. So did Santiago and Chelsea."

"Do you trust them?" Edward asked quietly. "Do you trust your brother?"

Marcus turned away. His clenched fists were white and hard as bone.

"I heard him, Marcus!" said Edward behind him. "He asked Santiago if you suspected anything, and then the whole story came pouring through his mind. He wanted you to stay with him. You would be too much of a loss. Didyme was in the way, so-"

"_STOP!"_ Marcus' livid voice whipped through the hallway. He leaned against the wall, shaking. A picture of Aro rose in front of his eyes. He could hear his own voice, telling the story to Bella...

"_I thought I saw Aro smiling, but his expression quickly changed to anger..." "I loved her too, Marcus," he whispered._

Marcus stood upright. Edward wouldn't lie. Rage scorched in his veins, and filled his feverish, grieving mind. What a fool he'd been. The fire spread throughout his body, burning a hole in his dead, broken heart. _He killed her._ Aro's bloodthirsty laugh taunted him, and Marcus could see fresh blood staining his hands.

"_I loved her too, Marcus..." _

The fire exploded in his body, and a cry of anguish ripped from his throat.

"Marcus!" pleaded Bella, but he was already gone, his cloak billowing out behind him like a demon from hell.


	12. Chapter 12: Bittersweet Revenge

**Chapter 12: Bittersweet Revenge **

It only took seconds to find Aro's chambers, and slip through the door. Chelsea stood in front of him, and her mouth opened when she saw Marcus' face. He silenced her scream with a quick movement, and her dead body fell noiselessly to the floor.

Marcus turned to Aro. His brother was standing in the middle of the room, staring at the debris littering the carpet. His prize bird had fled, and Aro's face was distorted with anger.

"Chelsea," he snarled. "Tell that witch, Heidi, she'll pay for this, or I'll-"

Aro looked up, seeing Marcus for the first time. "Marcus?" he said, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"Didyme sent me."

The blood drained from Aro's face. He saw the strange light flaming in Marcus' eyes, and then saw Chelsea's body on the floor. "What do you mean, brother?" he whispered, dread filling his heart.

"_You_ killed her."

"Ha! Who told you such a lie? I'm surprised at you, Marcus. You seem to forget you weren't even there."

"I didn't need to be. Edward read your thoughts."

Aro's lips parted in shock. "_Edward?_ He's locked in a cell."

"Not anymore. I set him free. I am also the one who released Bella from your diabolical prison. They're safe now; happy in their love. The love that you denied me and Didyme." Marcus didn't even try to keep the hatred out of his voice. He spoke very softly. "It's just you and I now."

Aro laughed, hiding his fear. "So what are you going to do? _Kill_ me? Caius ought to love that. I hear his punishments for traitors are _very_ pleasant."

"That won't matter. Especially since you won't be there."

Aro backed away from Marcus, who came closer and closer. "An eye for an eye then, Marcus? I didn't think you had enough backbone for that."

"Betrayal can change you."

"I would have lost _everything!_" snapped Aro. His back was against the wall now. "Don't you understand? Everything I'd ever _fought_ for! You wanted to go gallivanting off with _my_ sister, and leave me to manage the coven alone. I had no other choice!"

"Murder is never a choice."

"_Then why are you doing this?"_ Aro laughed madly. "You're a _hypocrite_, Marcus! A lying, bastardly hypocrite!"

Marcus wrapped his fingers around Aro's throat. The anger surged through him, leaving room for no emotion except hatred. He was consumed by it. "Go to hell, Aro," he whispered. "And may it be nowhere near where you sent Didyme."

Aro gazed up at his dead sister's lover, his red eyes filled with fear.

In seconds, it was all over. Aro's body lay in shreds on the floor, next to Chelsea's corpse. Marcus tore the grate away from the fireplace near the window, and flung the bodies onto the logs. He lit a flame with his fingers, and watched in silence as it greedily licked up the bits of unrelenting, stony flesh.

Aro was dead. Chelsea was dead. _He_ was likely to die. What else was there to live for?

Horror suddenly filled Marcus-horror at what he'd done. Didyme had never been vengeful. _She_ would have forgiven Aro. She would probably have forgiven the cruelest murderer who had ever lived. Marcus felt as if she had died inside of him, as well as in real life. He had mourned her all these years, but in the end, he'd only proved himself to be the monster and vampire he was.

_Didyme. Mia angelo._

"Forgive me," he sobbed to his empty heart. "Forgive me."


	13. Chapter 13: It Doesn't Matter Now

**Chapter 13: "It Doesn't Matter Now" **

Marcus would have stayed there forever, lost in his despair, if he hadn't remembered... _I have to go. I have to help them._ He hadn't finished what he set out to do, and Aro would not be missed for long. Marcus traced his steps wearily back to where Edward and Bella waited, glancing over his shoulder now and then. They stared up at him as he entered the secret courtyard.

"Marcus..." Bella's eyes were red and swollen from crying. She reached out and touched his arm. Marcus tried to smile at her, but failed miserably. The grimace stayed on his face as he looked over at Edward. The young vampire was overcome with remorse. "We shouldn't have told you," he whispered. "It was wrong of us to tell you."

Marcus shook his head. "It would have even more terrible if you hadn't told me." He looked at Edward. _Didyme is avenged. _

Edward's eyes stared at him in shock, and Marcus nodded. _Yes. _

"But...Caius?"

_He'll do what he wants, I suppose. _

Bella, who was now smiling up at Marcus, was oblivious to their conversation. Marcus laid a cold hand on hers for a moment, and then turned quickly away. "Hurry," he urged. "We can't wait any longer. Come with me."

They followed him across the courtyard, and he pushed aside some dead branches to expose another hidden door. It was not locked, and Marcus broke through easily. Another door lay about twenty feet in front of them. Marcus turned to Edward.

"That door," he said, pointing. "Leads to outside, and your freedom. Break the lock, but don't destroy the door or someone may find their way down here and be killed by one of the guards. Once you've closed the door behind you, you must go through several alleys of crumbled houses until you find the main plaza. St. Mark's square is only a short distance from here. Lose yourself in the crowd, and you should be alright." Marcus stopped speaking for a moment. A fresh breeze drifted towards them from a crack in the door, inviting Edward and Bella forward. It felt like months since they'd been outside, instead of days.

"Be safe," whispered Marcus, moving back a step. Edward opened his mouth quickly, to speak, but saw by the look on the ancient vampire's face that it would be useless. Edward's eyes fought with emotion, but he urged Bella forward. They walked a few steps, and Marcus watched them silently. Bella rushed to the door, and breathed deeply. "It's morning," she said, delighted. "Edward, come and see." She turned, reaching for him, when her eyes caught sight of Marcus. He was standing alone in the courtyard behind them.

"Edward?" she said suddenly. "Edward, tell him to come."

Edward didn't move. Bella looked at him, confused, and walked back to Marcus. "Come with us," she smiled, holding out her hand. "There's nothing here for you, is there? You'll love Edward's family. Especially Alice." She stopped, as if seeing his face for the first time. "It's alright, Marcus. Please come with us." She turned to Edward. "Why aren't you helping me? Tell him he can't stay here."

The two vampires seemed to be made of stone. They watched silently as Bella's face twisted in horror.

"He can't stay!" she exclaimed. "They'll _kill_ him, Edward! What's the matter with you?"

"Bella..." he said softly.

"No!" She pulled at Marcus' hand. "We are _not_ leaving him here! Not after what he did for us!" She was crying now-hot, uncontrollable tears. Edward tried to hold her, but she pushed him away roughly.

"He'll die!" she sobbed. Marcus closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this; couldn't count the tears as they trailed down Bella's face. There was no sound except for her sobbing. Then he felt her touch on his face, warm and insistent, and opened his eyes.

"Please," she whispered. "They will kill you if you stay."

Marcus smiled. The sunlight from above sparkled on his skin. For a brief moment, he looked beautiful. He stroked Bella's hair. "It doesn't matter now."

Edward put his arms around Bella, but this time she didn't resist. Her hands dropped from Marcus' face in an agony of acceptance. Edward led her down the dark hallway, and opened the door as Marcus had instructed. She gazed back at Marcus despairingly, covered her face, and walked out into the blinding sun.

"Wait, Edward," Marcus called. Edward came back swiftly. He was willing to do anything Marcus asked.

"Give this to her," Marcus reached into his cloak and handed him a small package. Edward closed his pale fingers around it. "It's Bella's, now."

Edward looked at him once more, silent gratitude shining in his eyes, and disappeared to where Bella was waiting outside.

Marcus watched them go, and then turned quietly, leaving the courtyard for the last time.


	14. Chapter 14: Death Sentence

**Chapter 14: Death Sentence **

Jane was waiting for him.

It was inevitable, he thought. But why did it have to be_ Jane_ of all people, after all that had happened? Why did her demonic smile have to be the first thing he saw?

"Caius is waiting for you, my lord," she said coldly. "He wants an explanation."

"Really? For what?" Even with death so close at hand, Marcus never lost a chance to irritate her.

Her eyes narrowed. "For what Demetri and I found in Aro's room. For the pile of ashes in the grate. Aro won't be pleased when we find him."

_Do they not know? _"Where is he?" Marcus asked calmly.

Jane waved her hand impatiently. "I do not know. Enough. Caius is waiting."

Marcus followed her down the corridor to the familiar set of doors. This room had always escaped much of Marcus' notice, since he spent most of his time thinking of... other things. Now he saw with peculiar clarity how pitiless and cold the marble pillars were, and how the light that shone down from above gave no true warmth. His brother sat alone on his throne, and his face was pale with anger. Caius had lost his temper. Again.

"So the prodigal son returns," he sneered. "And what worthless creatures have you set free _this_ time?"

Marcus looked at him, but did not answer. Wasn't even thinking of him. He was thinking of flowers-yellow and sweet-braided into hair of gold... His vision laughed. It sounded like spring. Like a nightingale.

"Jane," hissed Caius through his teeth.

Marcus shook violently as a wave of pain swept over him. The vision shattered, but he tried to hold it...tried to ignore the agony that pored through every vein...

"Where is Aro?" demanded Caius. He rose, his black cloak rippling about him threateningly. _"WHERE IS HE?"_

Marcus couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. He was determined not to do as Edward did; fall on the floor and cringe before Caius like a groveling worm. But the pain was everywhere. It hurt terribly. Did it feel like this for _her,_ he wondered. Was Aro quick and merciful, or did he torture her in the end?

There was nothing but silence as Marcus struggled. His brother glared with hateful eyes, and then signaled to Jane with disgust.

"Where is he?" he repeated.

Marcus fought to regain his breath. Caius already knew, he realized. He just wanted to see it from Marcus' own lips, so he could openly accuse him. He spoke slowly. "You know where he is."

There was an awful silence in the room. Jane, Alec the guard-everyone was frozen where they stood.

"_Never_..." Caius whispered. His voice was like poison. "Never did I think I would live to see a member of our clan murder their own kinsman. Their own _brother._"

"He was no brother of mine."

"What, then, Marcus?" Caius drew closer. "An enemy, perhaps? Is there something I don't know? Some stupid feud that your weak, pathetic mind couldn't forget?" Marcus stared at him, unblinking. Caius laughed. "Of course, it doesn't even matter. You know what we do to traitors here." He looked over at Heidi, who was gaping in shock.

"What is it, you stupid fool?" he snapped. "Do you think we are above the law? Do you think that _I_ am above the law?"

She shook her head backing away. Caius slapped her across the face so hard she staggered. "Were _you_ a part of this too, my darling? Do I need to make an example of _you,_ as I will with your master?"

"N-no," she lied hurriedly. "I know nothing."

"Good. Then I trust you won't interfere as we proceed." Caius walked back to his throne. The scarf on his neck looked like blood, or a gruesome wound. "Felix. Santiago."

Marcus heard their footsteps behind him. Saw the malevolent smile on Caius' face. His eyes closed briefly as everything came together and blurred into one dark, forbidding mass. So this was it, then. This was how Edward would have died. Except it would have been quicker; less dramatic. Not one vampire had stepped forward to defend him. Heidi, perhaps, but Marcus had no idea what her motives were. Bella had been right. _'There's nothing for you here, is there?'_ she'd said.

Marcus opened his eyes again wearily. He looked about him in a confused daze. Everything seemed to be happening in horrifying slow-motion, and he could hear Jane, on the other side of the room, breathing faintly. He looked up at Caius, expecting to see that same terrible smile, when his eyes widened in astonishment.

_Didyme? _

She laughed at him, and he couldn't see anything anymore. Only her. Only her beautiful, angelic form beckoning him closer.

_Hurry, Marcus. I'm waiting._

He stepped forward, and the black shapes behind him moved faster. He didn't hear them, but continued walking dazedly towards the light...the voice...

_Hurry, Marcus... _

She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He'd envisioned her countless times in past centuries, but never like this. Was perfection really this tangible? he wondered. Would she disappear if he touched her? No. He could feel her touching his hand now. Feel her lips caress it gently as she moved closer to him.

_I'm here, Marcus. Don't be afraid. _

_I'm not, my love. _

He caught her up in his arms in one swift motion, and then suddenly, everything seemed to blend together. The darkness overpowered him for a moment, but Didyme's love blinded it out in a dazzling flash of light. Its vital force swept over them both, and suddenly there was nothing. Nothing but Didyme with her golden laugh, and his smile as they walked together side by side...


	15. Epilogue: Marcus' Gift

_**Epilogue: Marcus' Gift **_

"Edward! Bella!" Alice ran out the door, flinging her arms around the two of them. Esme was not far behind. She placed a hand on her son's cheek, and something unspeakable passed between them.

"We were so worried," she whispered. "We received your message, saying you were coming soon, but I still thought..."

Edward looked at her, confused. "I sent no message." Then his face darkened. "They did."

"Who?"

"The Volturi."

Esme's mouth opened, her many questions unanswered, but she saw the look on Edward's face and stopped. Her graceful hand gestured to him. "Come in, Edward," she smiled. He stepped inside, and was face-to-face with his father. Carlisle's worried eyes had similar shadows. His hands gripped Edward's shoulders firmly, and Esme saw him smile. It was the first time since Edward had left for Volterra.

"Welcome home, Edward," Carlisle said.

The rest of the family-Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice-gathered together in the spacious living room of the mansion. Alice, who had lifted Bella from Edward's arms, was kneeling next to the human girl on the couch. She looked up at Edward as he sank into a chair nearby.

_What will you tell them?_ she asked in her thoughts. Edward sighed. Of course, Alice knew everything. Had seen everything. He wondered if she had told their family anything, or if she'd just waited until a real danger was present.

_I don't know,_ he thought. He looked at her. _When did you first realize we might not come back?_

She shook her head. Her pixie hair danced about her face. _I couldn't..._see_ very well. The future was clouded. I'm sure that Aro sensed I would be watching you and Bella, so he kept changing his mind. And then when the false note arrived... well, I wasn't sure what to think._

She looked up at his face. _No, Edward. I didn't tell Carlisle, or anyone else. I didn't want to worry them. They were already so anxious about you. Why make it worse? Besides..._ Alice stood up, and laid her tiny hand on Edward's. _I knew you would come back. I didn't lose hope; none of us did. Esme came close, but we all believed you would come back safely. Together._

Edward looked down at his favorite sister, and smiled. It was the crooked smile Bella loved so much.

_Love you, sis,_ he thought.

_Love you. _

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. Edward looked up and saw Emmett glaring at him. "I hate to interrupt the conversation, but don't you think you owe us an explanation, Edward?"

"Emmett," murmured Carlisle. "Give him time."

"Time?" Emmett huffed. "It's not like_ we_ haven't been killing ourselves over here, wondering if he was lying in some Volturi crypt."

"Emmett's right," said Jasper. "You owe us." He looked back at Carlisle. "_All _of us."

Edward sighed again, and rose to his feet. He stood apart from his family, his back to them. He couldn't face them and tell them about Marcus. He had to be strong. Let Carlisle know he was wrong about at least _one_ of the Volturi clan.

He began his story strongly, but his voice faltered by the time he reached Marcus' story of his past life with Didyme. He told them everything. How Marcus had planned to save them from the start and how he succeeded... at the cost of his own life. Edward looked up and saw Carlisle listening intently, his arm around Esme. For a moment, Edward thought he saw tears in her eyes. Her heart was exposed on her face, like always. His two brothers were silent, their faces grave. Alice sat by the sleeping Bella. She stroked her brown hair softly.

Edward sat down again. He couldn't go on any further. "And then we came home as quickly as possible. Bella-" His voice cracked. "It was very hard on Bella. Marcus was her friend. He comforted her when he couldn't find where _I_ was imprisoned. She cared very much for him, I think."

"And you, Edward?" asked Carlisle softly.

Edward looked away. He was ashamed of the pricking feeling in his eyes. "I don't know what we would have done without him."

They sat in the living room together for a long time, sharing in Edward's loss. Rosalie made her way over to Edward. Her lips were trembling. "I'm sorry, Edward," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

He nodded, trying to smile at her, and she walked back to stand by Emmett.

"Edward?" Bella said suddenly. Her eyes were wide-awake, and filled with fear. "Where is Edward?"

"Here, love." He came to sit next to her. She kissed his cheek, and then smiled at all the kind faces around her. "Hello, Alice," she said. She reached towards the dark-haired vampire. Something fell from her lap onto the floor.

"What's this?" said Alice. She picked up the tiny package, examining the ancient, crumpling paper with careful hands.

"That's mine." Bella's voice was strained, and everyone was shocked to see quiet tears spilling from her eyes.

"What is it, Bella? What's wrong?"

"Open it," Bella whispered. "Please open it for me, Alice."

The Cullens gathered around Alice. "It's from... Marcus," Edward explained softly. His shirt sleeve was wet from Bella's tears. Alice unwrapped the last leaf of paper, and everyone gasped simultaneously.

A long chain, fine as silver thread, trickled into Alice's hands. Her fingers caught something heavy, and she held it up to the light. It was an elaborate oval, made entirely out of the purest gold and silver. The top clung to the chain by a small diamond, and similar sparkling stones decorated the shiny surface in the shape of a heart. Hardly anyone breathed as Alice pried open the pendant with her slender fingers.

"Oh, how beautiful," Esme murmured. Her fingers instinctively reached out and caught the delicate ribbon that fell from inside. It was a blue ribbon, edged in silver. Twined around it were two strands of hair: one dark, and the other like a ray of sunlight.

Alice looked up at her brother. "Edward..." she whispered. "Is that...?"

"Yes," he said, as awestruck as she was. He lifted the necklace from her fingers, placed the ribbon back inside, and then carried it to Bella. She turned away, shaking her head. "I can't...I can't touch it," she sobbed. "I don't have the right."

"Bella," he said. "It's yours, my love. Marcus gave it to _you._"

She looked at him then, a heartrending expression in her eyes. He lifted the necklace, and slowly fastened it around her pale, graceful throat. She melted in his arms, her sobs muffled by his shirt, and Edward pressed his lips to her hair. Carlisle and Esme came forward, whispering soothing words. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper stood awkwardly in the background, but it was clear that even they were touched. Alice hugged Bella with all the love her tiny body was capable of giving.

Bella was surrounded by all of those she loved most, yet she couldn't stop crying. _Why?_ she thought, a queer pain stabbing her chest. _Why did it have to happen? _Yet even as the tears fell, running smoothly off the gold locket, she knew that Marcus was happier where he was. That he had died saving them. His loss in life gave Bella a sudden, desperate feeling.

"Edward," she whispered. "You are _never, ever _leaving me again. Do you hear me?"

Edward clutched her tighter, feeling Carlisle's hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Bella," he promised. "I won't leave you."

He looked past her shoulder, staring into space, and silently thanked the vampire who had defied centuries of evil to give to someone else what he himself had lost. Love hadn't died with Marcus, he realized. It had only begun.

**The End **

_**And so, dear readers, we've reached the end of the story. Thank you for waiting so long! I have to admit, there were parts where I thought I couldn't go on, I was crying so much. Literally. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it was sad, and instead of making fun of Marcus' dead face in the movie, you can look at him and say, "I understand." Please remember that your reviews and comments mean the world to me, and I appreciate getting feedback. Thanks for reading :) **_


End file.
